Not as Invisible as One Might Think
by Newey07
Summary: Fem!Kuroko is surprisingly busty and Kagami-kun has to deal with the consequences. Beach fic with KagamixFem!Kuroko and hints of Kise/AominexFem!Kuroko at end.


**It's crappy, sorry. Just dumping one of my multiple Kurobasu ficlets, they've been clogging my hard-drive for some time. Omake is also as long as half the fic. Lol. Oops.  
**

* * *

Coach decided it was time for another beach training camp, so they all packed their bags and off they went. But, being the gracious slave-driver she was, she allowed them a day off first.

* * *

The boys whooped and hollered as they piled off the bus, all thoughts of the imminent training eclipsed by sun, sea and sand.

Kuroko and Coach followed at a more dignified pace. The pair went into their shared room to put their bags down. Tetsumi smiled fondly as she heard the team shouting down the corridors and running down to the beach like a group of excitable children.

* * *

Hyuuga looked up as the two girls made their way out of the beach-side cabin. Riko was already in her tankini, sunglasses holding back her short hair, with sandals on her feet. Kuroko however was still in her denim shorts and cardigan. The coach's towel was held under her arm as she read her book with one hand.

"Eh? Kuroko's not swimming?" Koganei called from the water.

Kagami looked up (and mentally chastised himself for being disappointed). He splashed the cat-like boy in the face before shouting to his partner.

"Oi, Kuroko. What gives?"

"I… left my bathing suit at home."

Okay, well that pause was suspicious.

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Why not just buy one here? They can't be that expensive."

Kuroko's face fell as Coach suddenly leapt up.

"Excellent idea Hyuuga-kun! In fact, Kuroko, why don't I go choose one for you?"

"Ano… but-" Tetsumi tried to protest.

Coach smiled a slightly scary smile. "No buts! Just tell me your size! You can pay me back later!"

'Kuroko's really skinny. She's got to be flat like me, so no one will compare!' the brunette thought deviously.

Resigned to her fate, Kuroko sighed and leaned down to whisper reluctantly in the shorter girl's ears.

There was a split second pause.

"E65?!" was the sudden screech.

Kuroko pressed her lips together tightly, embarrassed.

"There was a reason I whispered that, Coach."

Unfamiliar with Japanese sizing, Kagami looked around at the gobsmacked faces of his teammates. Every single one of them was blushing heavily.

"Hey…what…?" he mumbled.

Hyuuga awkwardly cleared his throat. "They are talking about Kuroko's… cup… size; I believe the equivalent in America would be something like… 30DD?"

Izuki was going to make a joke about his knowledge but was quickly muzzled. And by muzzled, I mean decked in the face.

Meanwhile, Kagami robotically turned to the blue haired girl on the shore. His mouth fell open, entire face painting itself the colour of his hair.

But…! She was so slim! And in practices and matches and stuff it never looked… you know…

Kuroko refused to meet any of their eyes as she plopped herself under their umbrella and buried her blushing nose in her book. Coach grumbled at the unfairness of it all and stalked off to the gift shop.

* * *

Kuroko took a few minutes to get changed. When she eventually emerged, she was still dressed in the shorts but now wore a little zip-up hoodie instead.

"What, Kuroko-chan? Didn't like what I chose?" Coach yelled.

"…I am wearing it." She admitted quietly.

A sudden gulp echoed throughout the team as the zip was pulled down painfully slowly. Tantalizing pale skin was revealed inch by inch, informing them that she was wearing a little black bikini. As the fabric slid off her slim shoulders, Kagami felt his fingers curl and uncurl uselessly in desire.

Her dainty hands set about unbuttoning her shorts and, watching them slide down her long legs, the redhead couldn't help that this was a little like porn. Except, probably better.

Kuroko stood in all her feminine glory. A slender hourglass figure, with curves that most women would kill for, coupled with lithe shapely limbs and a flat, toned stomach. Her exposed skin glowed a pretty porcelain colour, looking temptingly soft to the touch.

Kagami's already dry mouth felt parched, his eyes burning intently on the girl. Her hair shone with good health, falling silkily over her shoulders. She swept the long blue locks over to one side, revealing her elegant neck. He found himself wanting to bite. Wanting to touch. She was mouth-watering.

"Gah!"

The girl took two steps before she was surrounded by random guys. Her face was blank as normal, but her body language screamed 'uncomfortable'.

It seems Tetsumi's misdirection didn't work when she was like this. That, or boys just liked half-naked girls so much that nothing would stop them from finding them.

* * *

The team frowned in disapproval but it was Kagami who first took action. In a blind rage, he stalked over to the small group. He wrapped his arm around the girl's tiny waist and pulled her back into his chest. She blushed happily, but it was unnoticeable.

"Oi, back off." He growled.

The others guys turned to him angrily, grunting like pigs.

"Huuuuuuuuh?! Wha'd'ya want punk?"

His hackles rose at the challenge, temper following suit.

"You to get the hell outta here! You lookin' for a fight?!" He snarled loudly.

The group took a second to size him up. Over six foot tall, tanned and muscular with a sculpted body and a pair of burning red eyes narrowed in a deadly scowl. His broad shoulders were squared threateningly, like a wild beast.

Their faces paled rapidly, despite having the numbers advantage. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk, they made some ridiculous excuse and scurried off with their tails between their legs.

Once they were in the clear, he let his guard drop and he sighed, rubbing his face. Kuroko broke herself free of his grip and inclined her head.

"Thank you for your help Kagami-kun. I believe I had the situation under control though."

He scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He looked around and narrowed his eyes at the stares the beautiful girl was receiving.

When he turned back, Kuroko was gone. He jumped, cursing himself for not paying more attention. Frantically spinning around, he saw the girl back at the umbrella. She was fetching her wallet from her hoodie and, after paying back the coach, began walking in his direction again. Annoyed when she walked straight past him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going now?" He asked, frustrated.

She raised a delicate eyebrow and stared at him unblinkingly. "To get a drink of course, Kagami-kun."

He huffed and tugged the girl with him towards the beach hut. "Yeah? Well, I'm coming with you."

Confused, she nodded but said nothing.

The other boys watched in amusement as Kagami stuck to her like a bodyguard, glaring at anyone who got within a 2 foot radius of the girl.

* * *

When the pair arrived at the store the vendor was currently busy so they took a seat at the bar. His keen eye spotted a beach basketball tournament going on and Kagami's attention was soon diverted. He sat with his back to the bar, elbows leaning on the wood. And for this reason, he missed the dangerous exchange that happened in his moment of distraction.

Kuroko briefly scanned the menu, a little disappointed that they didn't have vanilla milkshakes. A deep male voice soon snapped her out her trance.

"What can I get for a beautiful young lady like yourself?" His voice was smooth, drawling.

She lifted her big blue eyes and blinked at the attractive man opposite her. He was a good looking guy; tanned and tall, with shaggy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"Um… a mango and passion fruit smoothie, please."

He grinned charmingly and went to get what she ordered. "Coming right up!"

Returning swiftly, he placed the fruity drink in front of her with a flourish. She mumbled a polite thank you and started to sip.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the beach?" He questioned.

A little surprised that he hadn't moved on, she responded: "I'm here with my basketball team."

He hummed interestedly. "Oh, you play?"

"Yes, I love basketball." She smiled adorably.

The bartender's eyes darkened a bit at the sight. He was about to say more but was forced to go and serve some other customers. "Hang on, I'll be back in a sec."

She nodded and continued to drink her smoothie. By the time he came back, Kuroko was nearly finished. She took one final sip and then reached for her wallet.

The guy frowned. "Oh, you're done?"

She nodded again and tried to hand him some coins. He closed his large palm around hers and pushed it back to her chest.

"Don't worry about that. It's on the house, just for you."

She smiled. How kind.

"Thank you very much."

He grinned. She stood up and he stopped her again. He held up a finger, indicating her to wait. He picked a small pink flower from a nearby display. He tucked it gently behind her uncovered ear, hand lingering longer than was strictly necessary.

"A pretty girl always needs a pretty flower."

Unsure how to respond, she blushed and shyly went to touch it.

He slyly slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "You know, me and a couple of buddies play ball sometimes. You should come along. Here's my number, shoot me a text if you wanna join."

"I'll be sure to do so." With that she tapped an engrossed Kagami on the shoulder and the pair walked off.

* * *

As they started to move along the sand, the American began to question her.

"Was it good?"

She hummed. "Yes, it was tasty. And the man was very kind, he gave me my drink for free and even asked if I wanted to play basketball with him."

Alarmed, Kagami spun around. The bartender was staring after them, leaning over the bar. He winked at Kuroko and wiggled his fingers. She giggled slightly and waved back.

Kagami was horrified and glared quickly at the other male before tugging her away again.

* * *

Kuroko winced as the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong with you today? You're hurting me." She said.

He stopped and immediately let go of her.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "it's just kind of annoying to see guys staring at the person you like like a piece of meat, you know? And don't even get me started about that other bastard."

She blinked up at him, pleasantly surprised.

"…You like me Kagami-kun?"

"'Course… stupid." He grumbled, scratching his cheek.

She looked down shyly before meeting his eye, smiling. "I see… I also like Kagami-kun."

"Good."

This time, he gently took her hand and continued walking. He entwined their fingers tightly.

"So, does this mean were dating now?" Kuroko questioned.

He tripped up slightly in the sand. "Uh… yeah, I guess? Unless you don't wa-"

"I want to." She cut him off.

Grinning, he squeezed her hand tighter. Not really wanting to go back to the others just yet, he spotted a nice place to stop.

In the shaded bay, Kagami flopped down onto the sand, pulling his new girlfriend with him. He rested his back against a rock, sitting Kuroko between his legs. He froze when she moved to sit on his lap instead. At his blushing and stammering, she easily responded:

"The sand is uncomfortable."

Gulping, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. A comfortable silence stretched between the two as they watched the waves go back and forth.

* * *

A while later, when they were eating dinner, a sudden thought came Kagami, he fished for something in his pocket. Whipping out his cell phone, he pressed a few keys before presenting it to Kuroko.

"Guess this means I get to keep this now, right?"

She yelped uncharacteristically, drawing attention from all across the room. When had he taken that?

She made a grab for the phone but he just kept pulling it out of her reach.

"Kagami-kun! Delete that now!"

"No way! M'gunna gloat to Aomine-bastard about it and maybe Kise, see if he dies!"

* * *

**Omake:**

The three of them had just been doing some street basketball. Well, it had originally just been Kagami and Aomine but Kise spotted them and demanded to join in.

Kagami plopped tiredly onto the bench and grabbed his bottle, shortly joined by Kise. Aomine remained standing but hungrily gulped down his pocari.

After a beat of silence, Seirin's power forward struck up a conversation about one of their two common grounds.

"Hey… what was she like in middle school? Kuroko, I mean." He asked.

Aomine looked at him weirdly before rubbing the back of his head in thought. "Tetsu in middle school? Kinda the same, I guess. Quieter maybe. Kind of gloomy, 'specially third year."

"And whose fault was that Minecchi?" Kise scoffed, "Don't listen to him, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi of the past was super adorable!"

"Oi, shut up Kise!"

Ignoring the other, Kise grabbed his cell and furiously pushed a few keys. He proudly pressed the screen to Kagami's face.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeee! So cute!"

She did look cute. Her hair was shorter, cut just above her shoulders. Her Teiko uniform was too big, the sleeves hanging past her fingertips. She wasn't looking at the camera, sipping happily on a vanilla milkshake.

Aomine interrupted with a gruff chuckle, sneering slightly.

"Ah that's nothing! You remember that time she fell asleep on Murasakibara?"

Kise gasped. "No way Minecchi! You got pictures?!"

"Yeah, lookie here!"

She was sitting on a bench, asleep on the tall guy's shoulder. It was a beautiful picture. The sun hit her in just the right way, her porcelain skin emitting a soft glow. Long blue lashes rested upon pale cheeks, her pink lips slightly parted. She looked incredibly peaceful, it was a touching sight.

As they argued over the photos, Kagami found himself getting a bit annoyed. These guys still kept pictures of his girlfriend?

Oh well, this was the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge. He smirked, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye.

"Hm, guess she was cute back then. But if we're talking pictures of Kuroko, I definitely have the best one." He gloated.

Aomine and Kise turned to him. "Huh? Let's see then."

He brought up the photo, smirk broadening as he watched their eyes widen to the size of dinner-plates.

It was a shot from that day at the beach. She emerged gracefully from the water, droplets still clinging to her smooth skin. Her body was barely covered by her little bikini, revealing soft feminine curves, a flat toned stomach and a voluptuous chest. She was looking down, hands knotted in her hair as she fixed the messy blue strands. All in all she looked like some kind of adult magazine model.

Blushing up to his roots, Kise let out an inhuman screech. Aomine gaped openly, tanned skin also surprisingly flushed. He made a grab for the phone.

"No fucking way! That can't be Tetsu!"

Kagami sniggered. "Yep, that's her at our last camp."

Aomine swore loudly. He left her alone for two minutes (more like two years Dai-chan) and she turned into this?! She became just his fucking type, why hadn't he made a move sooner? Meanwhile, broken to the world around him, Kise sobbed at the thought of his pure and innocent Kurokocchi looking like _that_.

The American snatched his phone back and checked the time. He smirked again.

"Ah, gotta go or I'm gunna be late for our date!"

Aomine and Kise's furious shouts echoed after him as he ran. He laughed.

"Kagami, you bastard! Get back here and explain yourself!"

"Kagamicchi! Just what are you doing?!"


End file.
